Summertime Love
by GraphicArtist13
Summary: Love and loss go hand in hand as Makoto comes back to the Juban district for work. A chain of events brings the pain of heartbreak back full force. Will she be able to rekindle the old flame or will it all be lost? What will Ami do when she finds out the truth?
1. Chapter 1

**Summertime Love**

Makoto Kino walked down the hallway towards the pool area. She had been assigned to the Juban district for the summer for work and this week was one of the only times she would be able to relax. She sat at one of the pool-side tables and sighed. She loved being back in the Juban district, but around this time of year was when she really found herself saddened. A few years prior, she had been in the greatest relationship of her life with her best friend, Ami Mizuno. They had been together for two years and were completely in love. Then, Ami was offered the chance of a lifetime, to study with the best doctors in the world. Makoto felt she was holding her back and after a day or two of fighting, they broke up. Makoto saw her off at the airport. She hugged and kissed her good bye before she left. The tall girl had broke down in tears when she saw Ami board the plane. She had the ring box in her hand with the diamond ring she had planned to propose with. Now she sat there by the pool, writing down some notes for work. She glanced at her bag on the floor. There sat the very same ring box and ring. She had tried dating other women, but none would ever come close to Ami. She truly missed her and wished she had a way to call her, just to hear her voice. She knew it was her fault there were not together, but that didn't mean she loved the girl any less. She was brought from her thoughts when a young man carried a drink and placed it in front of her. She looked up at him, noticing he was hotel staff, "Excuse me sir...I didn't order this."

"I know ma'am. The woman over there requested I give that drink to you," he said, pointing out the one getting out of the pool wearing a blue one-piece, goggles, and a swimming cap. He left afterwards.

Makoto caught a glimpse of turquoise hair then looked at the drink for a second before smelling it. Her eyes widened when she smelled the familiar aroma of rose tea. She used to drink it all the time, "It's not possible...it can't be." When she looked back up, the woman and all her stuff was gone. The tall girl gathered her things and went back to the hotel room where she was staying. Once she connected to the WiFi, she looked up Ami by her name. The page then showed an article saying: "Dr. Ami Mizuno joins Tokyo General."

Makoto slumped against her chair and took in that information, "Ami is back in Juban...working at Tokyo General..." She looked up the hospital to find it's number. She typed the number into her phone and saved it for the time being.

A few hours later, Makoto had finally decided to call. She pulled up the hospital's number and pressed the call button. She took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves, afraid she would start crying any minute.

 _"Tokyo General. How can I help you?"_ asked a female voice.

"Um...could you transfer my call to Dr. Ami Mizuno...if she's not busy?" she asked.

 _"Here let me check and see if she is in her office."_ Some typing was heard, _"She is in her office now. Let me transfer your call."_

Makoto took another deep breath and started pacing in her hotel room, trying not to break down. The tall brunette stopped and froze when she heard, _"Ami Mizuno here. How can I help you?"_

The tall girl sat down on her bed, not knowing how to react.

 _"Hello?"_

Tears began flowing down her cheeks and her heart began breaking all ocer again. After about six years of not hearing Ami's voice, she broke down crying softly.

 _"Is anyone there?"_

"Y-yes," she sobbed, her voice cracking.

 _"What's wrong? Are you alright?"_ she asked, going into doctor mode.

"N-n-no..."

 _"Tell me what's wrong...please let me help you."_

"It's all my fault," she croaked.

 _"What is?"_

"Everything," she said, ending the call before she could say anything further. The brunette cried for the next fifteen minutes until she heard her phone ringing. She saw it was not a number that she recognized so she tentatively answered, "H-hello?"

 _"Ma'am...thank goodness I was able to reach you. Are you alright?"_ came the voice of the one and only, Ami Mizuno.

"H-how did you get my n-number?"

 _"I had written it down before you hung up. I wanted to make sure you were okay and not in any danger of possible self-harm,"_ she said worriedly. _"I called you on my cell phone to make sure,"_ she added.

"I'm sorry you went through that trouble. I assure you I don't intend to hurt myself...if you know who this was...you would really want to talk to me either," she said.

 _"Tell me who you are. I am much better at identifying faces and names than voices,"_ she said sweetly.

Before Makoto could say anything, her door was kicked in. She looked toward the cause and stood seeing armed men walking in. She quickly switched the phone conversation to her wireless earpiece and tossed her phone aside, away from her while they couldn't see.

"Put your hands in the air and do what we want," one said.

"What is it that you want?" she asked.

"Give us all of your money."

"I have to get in my purse. It's right here behind me," she said, pointing to her purse. She slowly picked it up and took all of the money she had out of her purse and wallet, handing it to them.

"Jewelry?"

"I don't have anything of value. Everything I have is fake jewelry," she lied.

The men heard police sirens and began to panic, "The cops are here! We need to go now!"

The other guy looked at her, an evil look in his eyes as he grinned, "And leave no witnesses." Before she had a chance to say or do anything, he shot her three times in the chest, then ran off. Makoto fell to the ground.

 _"Hello? Can you hear me? Please answer me!"_ Ami begged and pleaded.

"A...mi..." she said before falling unconcious. Everything went black.

~5 hours later~

The tall brunette groaned and began to stir. She winced at the pain in her chest and opened her eyes to see herself wearing a hospital gown, with bandages on her torso. Looking around the room, she froze when her eyes landed on Ami, standing a foot or two out of arm's reach, "Ami...why are you here?"

"Well it's certainly not every day that your ex-girlfriend is brought in to your surgery rooms with 3 shots to the chest," she said bitterly.

Makoto looked down, not able to look in to Ami's angry eyes. The blunette had every right to be bitter with her, she deserved it.

Ami sighed, slightly frustrated, "I didn't know you were back in Juban."

Makoto nodded, "I'm here for the summer to help get the Juban branch of the company I work for back on track...I've been in Kyoto."

"Why didn't you call me or try to communicate with me when I left?" she asked.

The tall brunette gripped her sheets, "I didn't know if you even wanted to speak to me after what I'd done. When I was going to call and apologize...you'd changed your number...I figured you wanted to completely remove me from your life so I didn't look you up until earlier. I called earlier to try and say hi...you know how that turned out."

"Why did you start crying when you called?"

Makoto mumbled incoherently.

"Speak up I can't hear you," Ami said.

"Because I missed the sound of your voice...I missed everything about you..." she said, trailing off as tears slid down her cheeks.

"I thought you wanted me gone. The way you kept pushing for me to go made that clear," she said. "It wasn't until I finally got on that plane...that I finally saw the truth...I looked through my window when I got to my sear...and I saw you on your knees crying. I nearly got off the plane and when back to you...but then I realized why I was there to begin with."

"I thought I was holding you back...I knew you could be so much more than I could."

"So you pushed me away?" she asked, raising her voice slightly.

"I-I'm sorry I-"

"You don't get it. I didn't care if I studied with the best doctors or not. Either way I could have been a great doctor. I would have had everything I wanted...a successful career, a nice home, and my loving girlfriend. That was all I wanted, I didn't care where I studied. Now I have my career, a nice house, and an empty bed to go to sleep in," she ranted.

Makoto tried her best not to cry as Ami spoke to her. It felt as though the blunette had ripped her heart out of her chest. She didn't deserve the blunette's trust. She didn't deserve to talk to her. She didn't deserve her love. "I-I'm sorry...A-Mizuno-san."

The blunette walked to the door but she stopped before exiting. She turned back towards her, "Good bye...Kino-san." She walked out closing the door behind her. She heard the girl break down crying and cried a bit herself before she walked to her office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Two days had passed since she had spoken with Makoto. She and Rei were going to have lunch together to talk. She needed her friend to talk to, not knowing who else to go to. Once they met up at the arcade, they went inside and sat down for lunch. "I heard you needed to talk with me?" Rei asked.

"Makoto-san is in town...and at the moment in the hospital recovering from being shot 3 times," she started.

"Oh Kami-sama is she alright?" Rei asked worriedly.

"Yes...but I made our situation worse," she said. Ami began explaining everything that happened and everything that was said. By the end, she just looked down, unable to meet her friend's gaze.

"Ami-chan...I think it was you that didn't quite get Mako-chan's situation. She sent you off and pushed you away because she felt she held you back...but she didn't tell you the full story. She loved you so much that she was willing to help you get to your dreams," she said.

"Rei-chan she told me that there was no reason for me to stay. She told me that she didn't love me anymore," Ami started to cry, "if she loved me so much, why did she say all of those horrible things to me?"

"Ami-chan...she lied to you. Did you not see the heartbroken look in her eyes? Did you not see the tears that ran down her face? I was there Ami-chan...I saw them. I could tell she regretted saying those words to you. She knew that if she didn't say them, that you would have stayed behind to be with her instead of pursuing your dreams," the miko said.

Ami sat there and thought about the look on Makoto's face as she said those things to her. She then noticed the look of heartbreak and the tears.

"You know...if you had never got that news about studying with the best doctors in the world...you would have gotten news that would have changed your life forever."

The blunette looked at her confused, "What news?"

The miko sighed, "Makoto was going to propose to you the same day you got that news."

Ami's eyes widened and lined with tears, "W-what?"

"She showed us the ring and told us she was going to do it...but the next day she said that you two had a fight about schooling...and had broken up. She was devastated. I had told her to try and make up with you and propose before you left...because we knew you both loved each other so much. She didn't propose or even give you the ring. I think she still carries it around, thinking of what could have been. She blames herself for being such a coward," Rei explained.

"But...when I..."

"It tore her apart when you left. She tried to beg someone to stop the plane before it tood off. When they couldn't do that, she tried to figure out when the next flight would be. She tried to buy a ticket to go to you because it was torture not having you there. I was there for her when she cried her eyes out wanting to be with you. I was there holding her when she broke down, finding out your number was disconnected. There are a lot of things you can blame her fore Being too rash and reckless. Being head strong and stubborn. But don't you dare blame her for loving you and doing what she believed was best for you even if it tore her apart," Rei finished.

Ami finally broke down. She hugged her friend tightly, crying on her shoulder. She felt her rub her back, trying to console her, "I've really messed things up Rei-chan."

"Tell me something...had Mako-chan proposed to you, and you had not got that schooling offer...would you have said yes?" she asked after the blunette had calmed down.

The blunette looked down, thinking, "Yes...I would have."

"Well...you're would've-been fiancee is in the hospital and you're sitting here with me," Rei said, a smile on her face.

Ami stood up, gathering her things, "You're right. I can't leave her there alone. She hated hospitals."

"Ami-chan."

The blunette looked to her raven-haired friend.

She smiled wider, "It's not going to be easy to talk to her right now."

"I know Rei-chan...but love isn't easy...that's why we fight to protect it," she answered.

"So...what are you going to go do?"

Ami smiled this time, "I'm goint to get my girlfriend back." She then left without another word.

Rei merely smiled, "Good luck Ami-chan."

The blunette pulled into her parking spot then quickly made her way to Makoto's room. She got to the doorway but gasped seeing her empty bed, "No..." she ran down to the front desk. She looked at the girl behind the desk, "Where did Makoto Kino go?"

The girl typed up the name then looked at her, "She checked herself out about ten minutes ago."

Ami leaned against the counter, trying to think, "What was the address she gave on her discharge papers? She needs someone to look after her."

The girl wrote down the address then handed it to her, knowing smile on her face, "Should I tell the board that you are going on a personal leave?"

Ami thought about it then nodded, "Yes." She got in her car then drove as fast as she could to the address. She ran inside the hotel up to the room number that she was given. She knocked loudly on the door. She heard a muffled curse through the door. Soon, it opened to show Makoto and her bandages bloodied.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"You are in bad condition. I'm here to take care of you until you're healed," Ami said.

"No...I'll be fine on my own."

"No you won't. Your bandages are bloody. At least let me help you until you're completely healed."

"I said no," Makoto said, her voice cracking.

"Please Mako...at least until you're healed then..." she looked down and away, "then you'll never have to see me again."

Makoto looked at her for a moment before opening the door wide, "Fine." She let her in then walked over and sat on the couch.

Ami brought her doctor's bag and set to changing the brunette's bandages. She checked on the stitches, making sure they were intact. She cleaned the blood off of her and bandaged her back up. The tall brunette got up almost immediately after she was done, leaving her on the couch being quiet.

Makoto sat on her bed, rubbing her face in her hands. It was going to be a long few weeks.

The next day, Ami woke up early like she usually did and got in her bag to get a few things out. Just as she was about to grab something, she heard a whimper from the girl on the bed. She walked over to her, and saw her laying on her back, tears sliding down her face, "Ami...please don't go..please..."

The blunette's heart broke in two. Without a second thought, she cupped the girl's face with her hands and placed her forehead on hers, "Shh...it's okay Mako...I'm not going anywhere." She was shocked when arms came up and wrapped around her torso. She nearly gasped when Makoto rolled over, causing Ami to be pulled onto the other side of the bed. She lay there as still as possible, relishing the feel of being in Makoto's arms. She slowly wrapped her arms around the girl's waist, pulling the brunette closer, their bodies flush with each other. She was in heaven being held the way Makoto used to hold her when they would go to bed together. She felt herself drifting back to sleep. She snuggled into the embrace and let sleep consume her.

A couple of hours later, Makoto woke up. She felt someone holding her and briefly wondered why. Her eyes nearly popped out when she saw Ami snuggled in her arms, with her own arms around the girl. She wanted to be mad, wanted to despise Ami for what all was said, but she couldn't. She couldn't possibly hate Ami when she was so desperately in love with her. She couldn't possibly hate her when she was in their embrace. Just when she was about to pull away, Ami woke up.

"Mako?" Ami whispered.

"W-what?" she whispered back, voice cracking.

"Do...do you hate me?"

Makoto shook her head, "No...I'm just sad."

"Why are you sad?" Ami asked.

"Because I'm not supposed to want this. After all that's happened, I'm supposed to be angry. I'm supposed to want to be alone...but...I can't..." she trailed off.

Ami laid there, still in Makoto's arms, "I know...it's my fault...but could we stay here in our embrace for a little bit longer?"

Makoto merely nodded, holding her closer, laying her head on top of Ami's. She heared Ami mumble somethinginto her chest but didn't quite hear what she said. The tall girl kissed the top of the blunette's head before tightening her hold on her, afraid to let her go.


End file.
